


Batman saved me

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: Blex [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Assault, M/M, Panic Attack, Small Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's story!<br/>Kylie's prompt: Lex being kidnapped and about to be assaulted/non con when Bruce saves him (because he may or not have been following him around as Batman) and Lex becomes enthralled with the vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman saved me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! So this is what I thought of when I read this prompt. It may have not been what was wanted, but here you go! It is slightly OOC! The part where the panic attack happens is from personal experience, I do not know if that happens to everyone, but when I get triggered, it feels very similar to what I wrote. I have no intention to offend anyone! With that, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

-  
It was Wednesday night when Lex texted him.  
-Hey, guess what? ^Lex  
Bruce rolled his eyes. He was doing paperwork for Wayne Enterprises, setting up the budget for the year.  
-What? ^Bruce  
-I'm coming to Gotham ^Lex  
-When? ^Bruce  
-Tomorrow ^Lex  
Bruce thought for a minute. He was planning on paroling for tomorrow night.  
-What time? ^Bruce  
A few minutes later Lex replied.  
-Don't worry, you have that day to yourself. I'll be there at 6 pm, but I'll be at S.T.A.R Labs with Dr. Wells for the day ^Lex  
-Oh. Okay ^Bruce  
This confirmed that Bruce could patrol the following night.  
-Yeah. Then on Friday Dr. Wells and I will work for a little more, then announce our collab. ^Lex  
-Then I can probably stay over Friday night ;) ^Lex  
This text makes Bruce want to roll his eyes even more. How did he get with Lex again?  
-Sounds great. ^Bruce  
-Okay. Call you later! ^Lex  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lex's part to the story  
\--------------------------  
"Hello!" Lex greeted as Dr. Wells met him at the entrance of Gotham's S.T.A.R Labs.  
"Ah! Mr. Luthor! Pleasure to see you again." Dr. Wells greeted back as he put his hand out.  
"Please, call me Lex. My father was Mr. Luthor." Lex stated. "How are you?"  
"I'm good, thank you for asking."  
"You're good? That's good." Lex replied.  
"So shall we?"  
"Lead me." Lex replied.  
"I think a tour would be a good start."  
"Alright."  
As they finished the tour, they went back to the office.  
"And this is yours." Dr. Wells stated as he handed Lex a pass. "Now you can enter S.T.A.R Labs at any time you'd like while we work on the quantum computer."  
Lex took the pass. "Thank you very much Dr. Wells! I can remember why I love to work with you."  
Wells smiled. "Same here Lex."  
"So shall we get started?" Lex asked as they began walking.  
"Of course."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Great work today." Wells stated as they cleaned up.  
"I agree." Lex replied.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow to announce our collaboration?" He asked as he cleaned himself up.  
"Yeah. I think I'm gonna stay for a little more." Lex stated.  
"Go ahead. You have access to the lab." Well stated.  
Lex smiled. "Thank you."  
"My pleasure." Wells replied as he put his wallet and phone away, "Goodbye Lex!"  
"Night!" Lex proclaimed as Wells left.  
Mercy soon walked in.  
"Let's stay for at least half an hour more. I feel like something isn't right with the computer." Lex stated as he saw her walk in. She nodded.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
"Mr. Luthor," Mercy stated as she walked in two hours after Wells left.  
"Hmmm?" Lex replied as he continued to work.  
"We should get going." She suggests. "It's eleven. And you have to be back here at nine in the morning to set up the meeting with Dr. Wells."  
"Hmmm." Lex began, and checked his phone. "I guess we should."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh crap." Lex stated as they were a block away from S.T.A.R Labs. They were walking back to the hotel, which was four blocks away. Lex thought it would be the healthier way, so they agreed.  
"Yes?" Mercy asked as she looked at him.  
"Of course I did." He replied. "I forgot my wallet, and flash drive."  
"Would you like to go back?"  
"No, well, yes." Lex began. "But I can go by myself."  
"Mr. Luthor." Mercy began, but got cut off.  
"No, it's fine, Mercy." Lex cut her off. "I'll be fine. I can go by myself."  
"But Mr. Luthor-"  
"It's only four blocks. What can happen? I'll be there in about five minutes or so. It won't take that long. Plus you're working over time. You should be sleeping." Lex argued. Mercy sighed.  
"It's only four blocks." Lex reasoned.  
They stood there for a moment.  
"Fine." Mercy agreed. "But you text me if you feel even slightly uncomfortable, and I will get there."  
"I will." Lex replied.  
"You better." Mercy stated. "I'll see you tomorrow then, goodbye Lex."  
"Good night Mercy," Lex stated. "I'll text you if I need you."  
"Good night, sir." Mercy stated as they said their goodbyes.  
Mercy began walking and Lex walked back to S.T.A.R Labs.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce's side of the story  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure sir that you want to patrol tonight? You know Lex, he might come over." Alfred tried to talk Bruce out of going out to patrol that night.  
"I'm sure. He told me that he wasn't going to come over since he'd be at S.T.A.R Labs all day with Wells."  
"Ah." Alfred replied. "So jealousy."  
Bruce looked at Alfred. "No."  
"Really? Are you sure you don't want to just check and see if Lex and Wells are still working at S.T.A.R Labs?" Alfred asked. "I know you Bruce."  
"No," he stated. "I haven't patroled in a while."  
Alfred gave him a look.  
"Plus, I can't patrol tomorrow, Lex is coming over."  
"Of course, which is why you randomly want to just patrol." Alfred teased. Bruce gave him a glare. Alfred put his hands up as to say, "I surrender."  
"I'll see in a few hours." Bruce stated as he got into his bat mobile.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Bruce's POV  
\--------------------------------------  
I hate and love Alfred for the same reason. He knew me too well. I mean no, I'm not going to patrol just because of Lex....I also haven't done this in ages. I haven't patroled for two weeks.  
I checked the streets around the center of Gotham. Surprisingly there was no petty crime going on. There were a few teenagers who were probably doing something, but it wasn't nothing that was my business. I sighed, and headed for S.T.A.R Labs. I knew that Lex would most likely get a hotel room near S.T.A.R Labs, which I may or may have not checked.  
He was staying at Rose Inn. It opened a year ago. He was in room 314, which was the highest room in the hotel.  
There was no lights, so he was either asleep or still at S.T.A.R Labs.  
He wouldn't still be at S.T.A.R Labs, right?  
I check the time. It was eleven pm. It is very possible that he is still at S.T.A.R Labs. I mean, at LexCorp he sometimes slept there. And not on purpose. He was just so caught up with work that he forgot all about sleep, until he crashed and woke up with a huge headache and a kink in his neck.  
Nothing would happen if I just go and check, right?  
I haven't patrolled that side of town yet anyways......  
When I got near S.T.A.R Labs, I saw that they lights were still on. So my theory was correct. Lex is most likely still at S.T.A.R Labs. Is Wells in there too?  
I viewed S.T.A.R Labs for a while, soon after the lights were turned off and two people came out.  
Those two people were Lex and Mercy.  
One was shorter, and had orange hair, while the other had shorter, dark brown hair.  
I followed them for a while. They might need some assistance.  
Then I notice that they stop, in the middle of the second block they walked. My guess is that they are talking about something.  
They separate, Mercy continuing and Lex was walking back. What are they doing? Why is Mercy just leaving Lex? It's night, and Lex is known.  
I follow Lex back to S.T.A.R Labs. He probably forgot something. But why is he alone?  
Five minutes after entering S.T.A.R Labs again, he left, and began walking back.  
So he did forget something.  
Is he going back to the hotel?  
What if something happens?  
I subtly follow him again, knowing he is most likely paying more attention to his background walking back.  
Soon after, I see these two men leave a building, and follow the junior.  
Is it just a coincidence? I think it is.  
They wouldn't just jump him here.  
I see Lex pull out his phone.  
Why did he do that? Is he trying to ignore them?  
Are they harassing him? Or am I just overreacting?  
I stop paying attention, and a second later I hear something being pushed to the wall.  
Fuck no, it's Lex. I run closer to the end of the building. If they dare to touch Lex I will make them beg for mercy.  
I hear the two men asking Lex questions, before I hear a door slam.  
When I got to the end, I see a shady alley, with one entrance to some building.  
I kick in, having no thought other than they touched Lex.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Lex's POV  
\-------------------------------------  
Soon after Mercy left, I got to S.T.A.R Labs. I quickly turned on the lights, and began to search for my wallet.  
So here's the thing, I completely forgot where I put my wallet. I don't know if I put it at the entrance, or the entrance of the lab.  
A few minutes later, I finally found my wallet.  
Turns out, I left it in the locker room...with my lab coat. And the flash drive is also there.  
Because I would, of course.  
I lock up again, and lead for the door.  
The cool breeze hit me. Yeah....I should've left at least an hour ago.  
I have to text Bruce, knowing how paranoid he is, then sleep.  
I began to walk, when I feel someone looking at me.  
I look around, trying to insert stand where this feeling is from.  
I couldn't find anything, but I felt slightly off.  
I began to look on my phone. I sighed, three more blocks to go.  
I start to look on my Twitter and Facebook, trying to take my mind off the feeling.  
It's probably nothing. But I swear, I can hear foot steps.  
Okay, I'm done. I'll just text Mercy. She'll understand....hopefully.  
~To Mercy:  
Pear  
Pear. Such a weird code name. Why did we choose that again? Oh yeah, because who the hell just texts someone pear.  
"Hey," someone says. I gasp, feeling blood leave my face. Who's that? It's definitely not Mercy.  
Who the fuck is that? Why are they outside right now?  
Is it just a coincidence? It can be. What if they just recognise me?  
"I'm taking to you...red head." The voice stated.  
Yeah, no. Nope. Nope. Nope. Ignore. Walk slightly faster. Mercy will be here soon.  
"Hey!" The voice yells.  
I can feel them walk faster.  
I jump into a half run, when I feel someone grab my wrist and pull me to an alley.  
I yelp, and feel myself getting pinned down.  
"You are a pretty boy, aren't you?" A voice stated.  
There is less oxygen. Don't look up.  
"I'm talk to you." The voice states, a little harsher as he pushed me even further to the wall.  
No. No. No. No. No.  
Next thing I know I'm in some building, on the floor.  
"Where's your little bodyguard?" The voice asked.  
I can't hear anything other than my breathing. There's less oxygen. Why?  
Where'd it go?  
"Breathe in." A voice commands. It's a new one.  
I breathe in.  
"Breathe out." It commands.  
I breathe out.  
They say this about thirty times before I finally notice that I have my head in between my knees, rocking.  
I want to look up, but I can't. Father said no.  
"Lex!!!!!" A female voice yells soon after. I hear scrambling around, and someone touching me.  
"No!!" I yell, pulling back. No.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Third POV  
\------------------------------  
It took Mercy a good half an hour before Lex was fully aware of what was going on.  
"What happened?" Lex asked as his breathing was beginning to even out.  
"I don't know." Mercy replied. "Are you okay, Sir?"  
"Yes," he replied. "I think I'm fine."  
"Would you like to get checked out?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Mr. Luthor I am so-"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Don't say you're sorry." He stated. "I know you are. This isn't your fault."  
"But Mr. Luthor I am in charge of keeping you safe. That is why I'm your-"  
"Assistant. Now stop." Lex stated. "What did you see?"  
"I say your phone on the ground, and a door in the alley cracked open." Mercy stated. "I thought they took you."  
Lex looked around.  
"When I came in, I saw two men who were blacked out, and you in the corner rocking yourself."  
"........who made them black out?"  
"..........."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Lex acted like nothing happen.  
They did a speech at S.T.A.R Labs.  
At night, he went over to Bruce's manor.  
They are about to sleep when Lex starts talking.  
"Batman saved me yesterday." Lex stated.  
"...what?"  
"Batman saved me yesterday."  
"From what?"  
"...I got jumped."  
"You got what?!"  
"I got jumped."  
"How?!?"  
"I don't know! I was minding my business after going to S.T.A.R Labs when they just came in!"  
"Why were you by yourself?"  
"Because I forgot something so I went back, and I let Mercy go since I thought nothing would happen if I walked a few blocks."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, maybe I thought that Gotham was even slightly safe."  
"Well you're a billionaire, you should expect that."  
"Yeah well, Dr. Wells is a billionaire, nothing happens to him!"  
"Yeah, well he doesn't leave at night."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm from here, they know better."  
"That's not the point, the point is that Batman saved me."  
"Isn't that what he's suppose to do?"  
"Well yeah, but why would he save me?"  
"Because you're human?"  
"Why though? He beat up the other guys. He hurt them more than what was necessary."  
"Maybe he was teaching them a lesson."  
"......But for what?" Lex asked. Bruce got slightly annoyed.  
"I don't know." He stated as he dragged Lex closer to him, snuggling into his neck. "Now sleep."  
"But-"  
"Think about it later. Sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This in my opinion is the best Blex I've written.  
> I will be taking Blex prompts here!  
> Please comment!  
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple


End file.
